


Ice Cold Mission

by PandaBlossom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents, Cold, Hypothermia, Ice, Loss of oxygen, Near Death, Other, Rescue, blade of marmora, galra - Freeform, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/pseuds/PandaBlossom
Summary: Keith ends up in a life threatening condition when he goes on a mission for the Blade of Marmora.





	Ice Cold Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot that I started working on a while ago and forgot about, but decided to post today since it’s been 1 year since I watched my first episode of Voltron.
> 
> Not proof read

The debriefing on the Blades next mission was simple and wouldn’t take long. They were going to steal supplies from a Galra base on an ice planet where they thought they were hidden. The Blade of Marmora was lucky to have found it while scanning the local planets.

The plan was for a team of about ten blades to sneak into the base and steal what they could fit on their ship. 

Keith was given the most important job of the mission, and that was to sneak through the ventilation systems and get the doors open for the other blades, so they could get into the storage room. After that, he was in charge of keeping watch while they did their task and make sure they weren’t seen. 

It was an easy enough mission as long as they didnt get caught. Which went for every mission they went on. 

“We will be leaving immediately.” Kolivan said once he explained their mission. The Blades suited up and prepared to leave. 

“Keith.” Kolivan said, stopping him before he could follow the others.  
“This mission is important. We can’t risk failure here.” 

“I understand.” Keith said, then ran to catch up with the others and get ready to depart. 

Feeling the nervous rush before any mission was normal, but this time Keith was a little more on edge since the mission was all going to go according to how he did.  
If he messed up in anyway, they could easily get caught and they would fail their mission.

He joined the others on the ship they were taking and waited for further instructions. 

“I will be monitoring the area from here. Our cameras will pick up on any Galra movements and will be alerted if you are to retreat the mission for any reason.” Kolivan said through the speakers of the ship. 

Once all was said and done, they headed out. They were based on a small planet right next to ice planet, where Kolivan and the other blades were hidden and could alert them if any Galra ships were en route to land where they would be raiding the base. 

It was only a couple of minutes before the entered the atmosphere. Keith then got ready to be dropped to where he need to be to get to the ventilation system. 

“Is everyone in position?” Kolivan asked over the speaker.

“Yes sir. We’re ready.” The pilot said. 

“Okay Keith. It’s up to you now. Are you ready?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Alright Keith.” The pilot said, “You will be landing there.” He pointed to a small ledge near the top of the mountain.  
“Once you land, we’ll be waiting for you to give us the signal that it’s clear to land by the storage doors.” 

“Roger that.” Keith said as the floor of the air craft opened so he could jump when they got to his drop off point. 

“Alright we’re-“ 

All was fine until a strong wind came from under them and almost send them crashing into the side of the mountain. 

“Hold on!” The pilot yelled, trying to get them back on course, but the sudden jerk of the ship caused Keith to lose his balance and fall out of the ship. 

He only had a moment to react and fire his jet pack before he landed into the mountian. He almost made it, but the wind picked up again and he hit the mountian with an impact. He felt the side of his suit rip as he slid down the mountian. 

Keith tried sheltering his face as he tumbled down the snow covered mountian before finally stopping. But he was almost burried in an avalanche of snow that came in behind him. 

He heaved and grunted as he tried to sit up, pushing the snow off of him. He was freezing and had trouble breathing. Two things he thought he didn’t have to worry about.

“Ke- h- Keith- you there?” 

Keith’s radio was damaged and he had a difficult time hearing what Kolivan was saying. 

“Yo-... get to... before enemy sh-... hurry!” 

Keith was able to make out most of what was being said to him, but he didn’t know if he could continue now. 

He had to manage to climb down the snow covered mountian and get to the ventilation system while his suit and radio were broken. The only problem now, was that that was all the energy he had left. 

He didn’t know how he was going to manage to climb through the vents to get the doors open for the other blades when his body was heavy and his mind was fuzzy. 

Keith shook from the cold and wrapped his arms tightly around his body to try and trap any heat he had left. 

It worked a little bit, but that didn’t help his oxygen situation. Breathing was still hard and he didn’t know how much longer he had without air. 

“K-Kolivan...” Keith tried weakly through his radio, but there was nothing but static.  
“A-Antok... Blades... come in.” 

He didn’t know how he was going to signal them now. Even if he got through the vent and opened the doors, how would he tell the Blades that they could land. He wasn’t even sure where they were. He didn’t see or hear the shuttle anymore. He would’ve heard if it crashed... right? 

There was actually nothing to be heard, other than the high pitched buzzing in his ears. What if they did crash? He couldn’t even hear the howling wind that was there before, so how would he know if they did crash?

That should be the least of his worries though with the condition he was in. His limbs stopped working and he couldn’t move, other than shaking from the cold that was passing right through him. 

Keith tried to take deep breaths, but the air was too cold and thin. Without a source of oxygen he didn’t know how long someone could last in the mountains. Maybe a full Galra could, but he was only a half-breed, and human lungs couldn’t handle this condition. 

When his vision started to fade, he knew he wouldn’t be able to complete the mission, and they’d have to pull out before they were caught. 

Keith’s knees gave out on him and he was in the snow with his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he shook. 

“K-Koli...van... Antok... c-come in.” 

His lungs burned as he took short, quick breaths. There was no one around and the wind was only getting colder and stronger by the seconds.

Keith wondered if this was how he was going to die. With no one to rescue him, he was a goner.  
And with the way the Blade of Marmora was, he didn’t even know if they’d come rescue him. One Blade was nothing if it meant not risking the mission. 

It didn’t take long for him to stop shivering, which wasn’t a good thing. He body was getting closer and closer to completely shutting down. He maybe had a few minutes left, but that was it. 

Keith tried to concentrate on his thoughts, instead of just sitting there until he passed. 

He tried imagining his friends and wondered if they’d find out he was dead. He wonder if someone would tell them. And would they care? He didn’t leave on great terms with them, but they still cared about him, right?

It put his mind at a little ease knowing that they probably did. Leaving Voltron was the right decision for him... but he wondered if they would’ve come back to save him, unlike the Blade of Marmora. 

Not too long after he fell to his knees, he completely collapsed into the snow and was laying in the snow. He was still alive... for now... but his vision and hearing were gone and he didn’t even know that the enemy was hovering over him. 

Two sentries had left their post to check out the intruder that was picked up on their scanners. That’s when they came across Keith’s limp body and poked their weapons at him to see if he was dead.

They scanned him and saw that he still had a pulse, so they took aim and were about to fire. 

Before they could take the shot, a knife flung through and air and destroyed one of the weapons before a Blade jump off the cliff overhang and onto the other sentry, killing it. 

“We found him, Kolivan.” Regris said and ran over to Keith’s body, grabbing his wrist after he pulled him out of the snow.  
“He’s fading.” 

“Get him back to the ship immediately!” Kolivan said, giving orders through the radio.

“Yes sir.” Regris and another fellow Blade got Keith onto their ship and put an oxygen mask over his face the second they brought him in. 

“His suit has sustained serious damage from the fall.” Antok said.  
“He isn’t in great shape either.” 

“Make it work!” Kolivan said.  
“He’s not dying on us so easily.” 

 

(_ _).｡o○

 

Keith woke up feeling hot and sweaty, but his muscles still felt stiff. He was awake, but he couldn’t open his eyes right away, and any sounds to be heard were muffled.

It took what was probably a couple of minutes for Keith to start really waking up and be coherent. He reconized that he was in the medical bay at the Blade of Marmora headquarters, but there was no one there. At least... he wasn’t dead. But happened? 

“You’re awake.” 

Keith went to turn his head in the direction of the voice, but found himself to have many wires attached to him. 

“What... what happened?” Keith asked, his voice raspy and dry. 

“Your suit was damaged when you fell. You lost heat and oxygen. You were looking death in the face.” 

It was Kolivan who was in the room with Keith, which surprised him. 

“Why’d you save me? What about the mission?” 

Kolivan sighed and stood up from where he was sitting against the back wall. 

“This mission was a success. There was nothing to compromise, so we went in to save you.” 

“It was? How?” Keith asked. 

“The sentries guarding the door went out to kill you. When they left their post, we managed to get into the loading dock and carrying out our mission.” 

Keith was surprised everything worked. He swore he would’ve been left to die there, but instead, he was not only saved but they also completed their mission. 

“No one got caught?” He asked. 

“Everything continued as planned. There were no causalitys and no one was caught. You nearly dying in the snow helped.” Kolivan said, and Keith was surprised by his smirk.  
“But, you should recover fine. Turns out you’re not adaptable to cold weather.”

“I’ve never really been exposed to cold weather. And I may be part Galra, but I don’t have any fur on my body.” 

“Understood. Well rest up. We have another mission to get ready for. And Keith.” Kolivan said before he walked out of the room.  
“Try not to die this time.” 

It was no Keith’s turn to smirk back.  
“I’ll do my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


End file.
